A guide to Lizzington
by Amazon Star
Summary: I ship Lizzington and this is my attempt to overcome writer's block.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't written for a long time so this is my attempt to overcome writer's block. No hating on the pairing, please! Enjoy!

* * *

** A guide to Lizzington**

**Season 1**

**Episode 1**:

Red: Agent Keen, what a pleasure! I've waited for this moment for a long time!

Lizzie: Damn, he's handsome, what do I do?

Lizzie's morality: Show him that you mean business!

Lizzie: I shall now state the obvious... I'm here.

Red's libido: Yes, I can see that.

Red: I know everything about you!

Lizzie: Everything?

Red: I know about your obsession with James Spader, but I don't blame you. Who wouldn't love him?

Lizzie: * screaming internally*

_Then..._

Red: Tell me about the scar on your palm. I've noticed how you stroke it.

Red's libido: Yes...stroke it...

Lizzie: *shows him her scar*

Red's libido: This is a major turn on for me!

_Later..._

Lizzie: Are you the one who did this?

Red (*poker face*): Did what?

Lizzie: He told me that you're obsessed with me!

Red: Oh, you have no idea...

Lizzie:*stabs him with a pen*

Red's neck: Auch, that hurts!

Red's libido: I think she likes it rough...

_More later..._

Lizzie's morality: That is a chemical weapon!

Red: We're gonna make a great team! I love you already!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thank you so much for all the reviews/follow/favorites, they mean so much to me!

I hope this second chapter didn't dissapoint!

* * *

Episode 2:

Red: If you had any idea how far I've traveled to see you again, Lizzie! "_But I would walk 500 miles, And I would walk 500 more, Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles, To fall down at your door."_

Lizzie: Don't call me Lizzie, it's hard for me to focus when you say my name like that!

Lizzie's morality: Show him who's the boss!

Lizzie: So let me tell you how this is gonna work. I ask the questions, you answer them. Screw with me, and I walk. Also, you must call me mistress!

Red's libido: She's gonna be so much fun in bed... I can't wait!

A few moments later...

Red: You should come. Just the two of us...no clumsy agents in the bushes. Sounds like the perfect date for me!

_Later..._

Lizzie's morality: Before we do this, let me be clear... I'm not here to socialize. I have no interest in having dinner with you, nor do we have the time.

Lizzie: Yes, a date with me should last all night, not just 20 minutes.

Lizzie's morality: We meet your contact, we get the name of the freelancer's next victim, and we go. Understood?

Red: I agree with you completely. But it is a restaurant, and it is dinnertime. We're gonna have so much fun!

Lizzie's morality: Did I just agreed to a date?

Lizzie: Yes, you did.

Red's hat: Hello, Lizzie, it's nice to finally met you!

Lizzie's morality: So, what does this liaison look like?

Red: Let's not get ahead of ourselves.

"_We__'__re up all night to get lucky_."

In the restaurant...

Red: Anyone asks, you're my girlfriend from Ann Arbor.

Lizzie's morality: Absolutely not.

Lizzie: *secretly wishing it was truth*

Red: Hey, that hurt! Fine. You can be my daughter, although my thoughts about you aren't paternal at all, and because of this sentence people will think that you are my real daughter!

Red: S'il vous plaît, pour madame, un cocktail de I'aviation. I want to seduce her, and plus she doesn't know what to order. Chardonnay my ass...

Lizzie: Are you trying to seduce me with your french knowledge? Because it's working...

Red: Tell me my profile. I so want to know how you... see things. It boost my ego to hear you talk about me!

Lizzie: You're a loner. You keep your distance. You travel freely through foreign lands. You're rootless. You're very comfortable here with your glass of scotch, but you're just as comfortable sleeping in a cave with rebels or sharing dinner in somehole-in-the-wall noodle shop. Your closest friends are strangers. You understand that tight bonds can make you vulnerable, so you're careful not to have any. And that's why you're so conflicted about me. You need me and you hate that about yourself, because it makes you vulnerable. And this is how you profile someone.*like a lady*

Red: Oh, no, she figured out! Quick, ask her something about her husband!

Lizzie's morality: It's been only 35 minutes and I'm starting to enjoy our date. We can't let that happen!

_Then..._

Lizzie: So, you want to go to the party?

Red: Oh, I thought you'd never ask.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3:

Lizzie: Do you expect me to believe that- a secret meeting with the mysterious Wujing?

Red: Intriguing, isn't it?

Lizzie: He's a myth.

Red's libido: That's what they said about deep throat and the G-spot.

Lizzie: Thanks for the mental image. Now I can't stop thinking about that!

Red: I assure you Wujing is quite real, and he's hired me. Now you have the chance to catch him. I've already forwarded them your cover.

Lizzie: What? What cover? I'm still wondering if you can find my G-spot...

Red: Carolyn Givins, PhD in Applied Physics from M.I.T. I've told them you're my new encryption specialist...and my girlfriend, lover, sweetheart, honey. Which term you prefer.

_Later..._

Lizzie's morality: If I'm gonna help you, I want something in return.

Red: Such as?

Lizzie: A night with you... I meant to say I want the truth.

Red: Well, then, we need to move quickly. Things are already in play.

_Then..._

Lizzie: Red, stop touching me! You must distract them, not me. First the G-spot talk and now the touching... it's like you really want to seduce me.

Red's libido: Oh, you have no idea...

_More later..._

Lizzie's morality: You didn't have to kill him.

Red: I believe I will always do whatever I feel I have to do

to keep you alive! It's my way of saying " I love you".

Lizzie: That's so sweet, but I'm still mad at you for saving my life and for killing that man.

Lizzie's morality: You act like we're the same. You're wrong. I have a life, people who care about me. But you...this is all you have.

Red: I have you!

Lizzie: *slightly less mad at you*


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4:

Red's hat: Hello, Lizzie! It's been a long time since I last saw you...

Red: Why don't you sit next to me?

Lizzie's morality: Nope, I think I'll pass.

Red:*rejected*

_Later..._

_On the phone:_

Red: Sweetheart, not really the most convenient time for me.

Lizzie: I don't give a rat's ass. Where are you? I need you!

Lizzie's morality: I meant to say that I need you to help me with my case, that's all... Why else would I need you?

Red: I'm in Haiti.

Lizzie: Doing what?

Red's libido: Thinking about you...

Red: Keeping up appearances. I'm a criminal. The minute I stop being one, I become quite useless to you. Let's commit the perfect crime: first I'll steal your heart then you'll steal mine!

Lizzie:*considering it*

_Then..._

_On the phone:_

Lizzie's morality: What do you want?

Red's libido: I want you!

Red: I've been thinking about your case... and about you.

_Later..._

Red: Hello, Lizzy. The effects will dissipate soon. You're gonna be fine! Excuse me just a minute, I need to kill the Stewmaker. Nobody touches my girlfriend except me!

_More later..._

Lizzie's morality: You're no better than him.

Red: You gonna tell on me, Lizzy? Tell Harold how bad I've been?

Red's libido: I've been very bad, you must punish me...

Lizzie's morality: You're a monster.

Red's heart: _"Do you really want to hurt me, Do you really want to make me cry?"_

Lizzie's morality: How can you live with that?

Red: By saving your life!

Red's heart: Fuck my life! Donald gets a hug for doing nothing and what do I get in return? I get hurt!


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5:

Lizzie: What is this place?

Red's libido: Something of a hideaway. Just for the two of us... if you know what I mean!

Red: Please sit next to me!

Lizzie's morality: No thanks, I'll pass this time.

Lizzie: What is that?

Red: No earthly idea. Some sort of distilled alcohol, I think.

Lizzie: Are you trying to get me drunk?

Red: *nervous chuckling* Why would you think that?

_Later..._

Red: This is hilarious. Fredrick wrote to the editor of the Washington Post almost every day... thank you... about any and every subject.

Lizzie: Why is Luli wearing only a shirt? Is that your shirt? It's not like I care...

Lizzie's morality: I need to know what you're not telling me about the Courier.

Red's libido: And what do I get in return?

Lizzie's morality: My gratitude. Is that enough or you want something else?

Red's libido: Well, I suppose your gratitude is something...

_Then..._

Red : Her name's Laurence Dechambou. She's ex-French intelligence. She now makes a handsome living selling secrets, mostly of a technological nature. I really don't understand any of it. But she's clearly stepping up on this one, trying to make a legacy for herself. She owns that nightclub.

Red's libido: Last time I was there, we had a great deal of fun, until she tried to strangle me with her stocking.

Lizzie: First Luli, and now Dechambeau! Are you trying to make me jealous?

Red: Why? Is it working?

Lizzie: No, of course not! As if...

_Later..._

Red: I'll make her talk.

Lizzie: How?

Red's libido: You don't want me to answer that.

_More later..._

Lizzie's morality: I don't even know why I'm here.

Red: We both know that's not quite true…


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6:

Red's hat: Hello, there, beautiful! We meet again... did you miss me?

Red: Nothing happens by chance. That's why I'm here, Lizzy. Because there's a woman... Gina Zanetakos.

Lizzie: I don't know who that is. Is she an ex of yours? How many lovers have you had?

Red's libido: You don't want me to answer that.

Red: No, Gina wasn't my lover, she is Tom's lover. I bet you didn't see that coming!

Lizzie: What?

Lizzie's morality: Wait, what?

_Later..._

Lizzie: My husband is innocent.

Red: No, he isn't!

Lizzie: Yes, he is!

Red: No, he isn't!

_Until..._

Lizzie's morality: He isn't innocent.

Lizzie: I didn't know where else to go. We found a picture of Tom in her house. He said he doesn't know her, but clearly he does. So much is happening, and I just don't know how to process it all. I mean, a part of me thinks that you're manipulating this whole thing and you're trying to ruin my life. But that's just a part of...But if I'm wrong about Tom... If he isn't who... I don't think I can handle any of it without him. I feel like I'm drowning, like I don't know what's real or who I can trust.

Red: You can trust me! OMG, we are holding hands! Our relationship is getting serious...

_Then..._

Red's libido: Hello, Lizzy. What can I do for you?

Lizzie: Don't flirt with me in front of your friend, Dembe!

_On the phone..._

Lizzie's morality: All traffic would have to be diverted to New Orleans. Hanar's profits would soar. They'd be the only game in the Gulf.

Red: That's my girl(friend)!

_More later..._

Lizzie: You and I... we're done. " _We are never ever ever getting back together, We are never ever ever getting back together_"

Red: I heard about Tom.

Lizzie: The passports? Forged. The money in the box? Traced to an offshore account of yours.

Red: I can only lead you to the truth. I can't make you believe it.

Lizzie: The truth is that you're a sick, twisted man. I thought we had something special!

Lizzie's morality: I don't understand why you would do this, any of it! Go to hell!

Red's heart: Conceal, don't feel, don't let her see!

**A/N**: Not so sure about this chapter, I hope it didn't disappoint!


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7:

_On the phone..._

Lizzie: This is Special Agent Keen.

Red: Agent Keen, I have a tip. You're a winter, not an autumn. Stop wearing olive.

Red's libido: You'll definitely look better with nothing at all...

Lizzie's morality: I don't have time for this.

Red: So you're still mad at me?

Lizzie's morality: Of course I am! You know, as much as I love our little talks, you're holding up a line for people that might have actual information.

Red: This isn't a social call. I can identify the man you're looking for, Lizzie.

Lizzie's morality: Okay. Who is he?

Red: Phones are so impersonal. Why don't we meet for show and tell in 30 minutes? Dembe will forward you a location. If you care to hear me out, wonderful. Otherwise, good luck with your case!

Red's libido: I know ways to make you forgive me...

_Later..._

Lizzie's morality: Betraying your country and auctioning off its secrets. Where have I heard that before?

Red: Hey, I am more handsome than him! You want to compare him to me? Be my guest. I'm perfectly comfortable with what I am. I am your big bad handsome man!

_Then..._

Red: You should come, Lizzie. We could have a therapy session on the way, talk out our problems. Have you ever been to Cuba?

Lizzie: I'm sorry. All my tropical wear's in the wash.

Red's libido: You'd look positively radiant in a Guayabera dress. That dress would look awfully nice on the floor next to my bed...

_In the elevator..._

Red's libido: I'm gonna stare at your ass until you'll forgive me!

Red: I'm sorry you're upset with me!

Lizzie's morality: That would imply I care enough to be angry.

Red: I might do the same in your position.

Red's libido: Yes, position...

Lizzie's morality: Me + You = BAD IDEA

Red: Me – You = NO FUN

_On the phone..._

Lizzie's morality: What do you need? And please don't say that you need me!

Red: A bottle of beer and a pork sandwich. How about you? What do you need? How about Barnes' location?

_Later... on the phone_

Red: Either you accidentally dialed the wrong number... or you're calling because you've hit a dead end. So, which is it?

Lizzie's morality: Barnes got away, and the trail's dried up.

Lizzie: Now you're the one who's mad at me?

Red: You g-men are top shelf. Let me guess: Ressler slipped on a banana peel?

Lizzie's morality: Do you know how to find him?

Red: I'm not a gumball machine, Lizzie. You don't get to just twist the handle whenever you want a treat. We can't keep doing this little waltz.

Lizzie's morality: The reason Barnes is still out there is because I let him slip away. And it's only a matter of time before he kills again.

Lizzie: So, please, I need your help! I'm not mad at you anymore and you're my favorite criminal. Is that enough?

Red: Ah, music to my ears. What was that last part again?

Lizzie: I need your help!

_More later..._

Lizzie: What are you doing here?

Red's hat: Hello, Lizzie! It's a shame I don't see you often!

Red: I brought you a souvenir.

Red: I take it from the coroner's van that Barnes is no longer with us. Pity.

Lizzie's morality: Tell that to the families of the people he murdered.

Red: Say what you will about Frederick, but someone who's willing to burn the world down to protect the one person they care about... that's a man I understand!

Red's heart: I will do anything for you!

Lizzie: Is that meant to be directed at me?

Red: No, of course not! Aren't you presumptuous?

Lizzie: I don't need your protection.

Red: I wouldn't be so sure about that.

Lizzie's morality: But I do need you to do this job. I've accepted that. And believe it or not, I appreciate what you do for the bureau. And at work, you and I are partners. But that's where this relationship needs to end...at work. You need to stop trying to seduce me because it's working!

Red: You know the problem with drawing lines in the sand? With a breath of air, they disappear. " _The chemistry between me and you - Ah baby, You can try to stop it but it won't quit, You say you don't when you know that you want it, I know, one day you'll be mine!"_

Red: You may not like me. You may not understand how or why I do what I do. But I'm here because you want answers to questions you haven't even thought of yet. Now, if that doesn't matter to you, the solution is simple... I get in this car and I disappear.

Lizzie: You're offering to walk away?

Red: I'm not going to beg you to allow me the privilege of helping you. So, say the word, and I'm gone. Tell me to go, Lizzie!

Lizzie: No, please don't go! I need you!

Red: Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow.

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the reviews/favorite, they mean so much to me!


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8:

Assistant Director Harold Cooper: Absolutely not. I'm not giving you access to the FBI's ViCAP system!

Red: Then you'll just have to find another criminal to flirt with Elizabeth Keen and make fun of Agent Ressler.

Lizzie's morality: Does this mean you know who took down that cargo plane?

Red: You're speaking as if an individual is responsible for this. It's far bigger than you might think.

Red's libido: It really is far bigger than you might think...

Assistant Director Harold Cooper: Get a room,you two!

_Later..._

Lizzie's morality: You have a suburban housewife printing fake money out of her garage!

Red's hat: I'm happy to see you too!

Red: Mary is an artist. She has a tremendous gift.

Lizzie: I've been calling your people all morning. Luli didn't pick up.

Red: Luli didn't pick up because we are busy.

Lizzie: I'm sure you are. Well, then you should have dug that chip out of your damn neck.* stares at his lips*

Red: Did you just stare at my lips?

Lizzie:*blushing* Of course not! Why would you think that?

Red: And it's not the first time when I've caught you looking. Well, you're here now, so what's on your mind? Beside me, of course.

Lizzie: I don't think of you that often!

Lizzie's morality: We searched the home address listed for both suspects and were able to pull some prints. They belong to Nathaniel Wolff.

Red: I never tire of being correct.

Red's libido: And I'm sure you are attracted to me, you can't deny it!

Red: I understand your father is not well.

Lizzie: Excuse me? How do you know this?

Red: It's not like I visited Sam in the hospital or something like that...

_Then..._

Red: Before we do this, let me be clear... I have business that requires further travel today, so this needs to happen quickly. You need to follow my lead. Dr. Maltz is not on the blacklist. He's an asset I need to protect.

Lizzie's morality: You want me to protect some plastic surgeon who might be linked to a terrorist organization?

Red: Are you surprised?

Abraham: And what's a beautiful young woman like you doing with this vulture?

Lizzie's morality: Trust me, it's not by choice.

Red: Back off, she's taken! So, Nathaniel Wolff... you gave him a new face. I need to find him.

Abraham: I can't tell you unless your girlfriend is with the FBI.

Lizzie: I'm with the FBI!

Abraham: Okay then: Bradley Holland. That's the name he goes under now... Bradley Holland.

Red: Abraham! I refer important clients to you, people who are vital to my business, people whose livelihood depends on your confidentiality, and you roll over like a cockapoo wanting his belly scratched? I brought Christina to you specifically for your discretion and expertise. I assured her you were trustworthy. I'm sorry! I was wrong. Shame on you, Abraham!

Abraham: No, please don't leave me! We could make this right!

Lizzie: First you call me "Molly" and now "Christina". "_That's not my name, That's not my name, That's not my name, That's not my name"_

_Later..._

Red: I finally had a chance to see her, Sam. There's a fire inside she got from you. She's volatile, unpredictable, soft then hard then... soft again. Stronger than she knows. You gave her an incredible gift, Sam. Taking her in and loving her as your own.

Sam : So you are in love with her... I ship you two!


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9:

Red: Donald! There you are! I told you I'd pick you up at the airport. The cab ride must have cost you a fortune.*hugs Donald*

Red: Donald is my best friend!

Agent Donald Ressler: I hate you so much right now!

Red: Honestly, this damn chip. What the hell do you want?

Agent Donald Ressler: Keen needs you!

Red: Really? Then why isn't she here?

Agent Donald Ressler: She's been detained.

Red: My Lizzie? Is she okay? Is she in danger? Nobody hurts my Lizzie!

Agent Donald Ressler: There's a jet on the tarmac at Munich International.

Red: My plane's faster. Don't worry, Lizzie, I will save you!

_Later..._

Red: Where's Agent Keen?

Agent Donald Ressler: I lied to you, Red. You are so whipped!

Red: Yes, I am.

_Then..._

Assistant Director Harold Cooper: Keen?

Lizzie: I'm here, sir.

Assistant Director Harold Cooper: Have you been captured? Are you injured?

Lizzie: Neither.

Assistant Director Harold Cooper: Where are you?

Lizzie: Barricaded inside the armory.

Assistant Director Harold Cooper: Ressler and Reddington are unaccounted for, presumed down.

Lizzie: I'm gonna save you, Red! Don't worry, I'm coming!

"_Oh no, not my baby, Oh no, not my sweet baby"_

_More later..._

Lizzie: Where is everyone?

Aram Mojtabai: Captured.

Lizzie: Where's Red and Ressler?

Aram Mojtabai: I think Ressler's in bad shape.

Lizzie: I don't care about Ressler, I want to know about my Red!

Episode 10:

Anslo Garrick: Well, who might this be? Someone you know, Red?

Red: Ressler, if you don't give me the code I'm gonna make you wish you were never born!

Ressler: The access code is Romeo. This won't end very well for you...

Anslo Garrick: Bring her!

Red: She doesn't do anything for you, Anslo. She's dead weight. I don't even like her, she doesn't mean anything to me!

Anslo Garrick: Do I look like I care what you say, Red? I have to admit, I was starting to think you'd never come out of the box. But then her. She was unexpected. You both make a great couple! Old boy's still got the touch, does he? Well, whatever blows up your skirt...

Lizzie's morality: Why does everybody assumes that we're having sex? Our relationship is purely platonic!

Red's libido: For the moment...

_In the ambulance_

Red: The emissary hotel in Chicago...Mr. Kaplan.

Lizzie: Don't worry, Red, I will always find you!

_Later..._

Anslo Garrick ( is now a Lizzington shipper) The girl, the agent... I want to know who she is! You came out of the box for her. Traded your life for hers. Red Reddington placing somebody else's life ahead his own. You think I'm a fool, don't you? You love her, it's obvious! Deny it all you want, I know love when I see it! What makes her so special?

Red: You are so dead...

_On the phone..._

Red: Lizzie, my love!

Lizzie: Red, my favourite criminal! Are you ok? Where are you?

Red: Gone for a short while.

Lizzie: But I need you!

Red: I want you to know, wherever I am, whatever I'm doing, if you are in need, I will be there!

Lizzie: Even though you flirted with me from the beginning I'm gonna ask you a very dumb question: Are you my father?

Red: Excuse me?

Red's libido: Excuse me?

Red's heart: Excuse me?

Red's hat: Excuse me?

Red: No, of course I'm not your father! I love you!


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 11:

Assistant Director Harold Cooper: Our only job right now is finding Raymond Reddington.

Lizzie: This case is important to me! It's personal. If it's personal to me, it's personal to Reddington! He's so whipped, he knows who wears the pants in our relationship! He may reach out, try to help... make this his case. I only have to say the 3 magic words: " I need you!"

_On the phone..._

Lizzzie: Hello?

Red: Lizzie, my darling...

Lizzie: Where are you? Are there any women with you?

Red: I read about that poor woman they found in Albany. Sounded awfully familiar...The Good Samaritan. Are you back on the case, I hope?

Lizzie: They're going to find you. I will find you!

Red: This one's important to you, isn't he? Why? What on Earth happened? I only ask on the chance that I may be able to help...

Lizzie: One of the earliest victims - she died in my arms. There was nothing I could do to stop it. So you better come back to me! I miss you!

_Later..._

Lizzie's morality: I think I've got something.

Agent Donald Ressler: You've spoken with your boyfriend?

Lizzie: Yes. He called. He sends you his love!

Agent Meera Malik: He called? When? Did you tell Cooper?

Lizzie's morality: Not yet. We talked about the case.

Agent Donald Ressler: Yeah, sure... I believe you!

Agent Meera Malik : He called, and you didn't report it? You were right, Donald, she's got it bad!

Lizzie: It's not true!

Agent Donald Ressler and Agent Meera Malik: " _Who d'you think you're kiddin'? He's the earth and heaven to you, Try to keep it hidden, Honey, we can see right through you, Girl, you can't conceal it, We know how you feel, And who you're thinking of"_

_Then:_

Assistant Director Harold Cooper: I want to know whose name is on what account and where that money came from. I'm counting on your discretion!

Agent Meera Malik: I think you should know Reddington reached out to his girfriend, Agent Keen.

Assistant Director Harold Cooper: And said what exactly? I need to know!

Agent Meera Malik: She won't say.

Assistant Director Harold Cooper: It's clear now, they are secretly engaged!

_More later..._

Lizzie: I don't want to fight, Tom! Let's just talk. I need to remember why I'm still married to you...

Red: Tom's at the airport. " _Girl it's just the two of us, 'Cause I'm thinking about you day and night, And I just can't get you off my mind, When you get a minute baby I was thinking we could hook up, It's just the two of us, the two of us"_

Lizzie:"_My boyfriend's back and you're gonna get in trouble (Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back) You see him comin' you better head out on the double (Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)"_

Lizzie's morality: What the hell are you doing here? You know what you did to me? I've missed you!

Red: How did things go with your case? Congratulations! I'm proud of you!

Lizzie: Does this mean you're back? Please say yes, please say yes!

Red: I don't know...

Lizzie: What do you mean you don't know? I need you!

Red: We're back where we began... me speaking with you.

Lizzie: Speaking? More like flirting! What's the matter with you? Are you playing hard to get? Because I don't like it...

Lizzie: Did you bring me anything? A diamond ring, perhaps...

Red: Yes. The next name on the blacklist.

Lizzie(disappointed): Should I be happy or something?

**A/N: **I'm sorry this took so long! I had a busy week... Hope you like it!

Nameturkeyl- Thank you very much for your review! I also want this to happen on the screen!


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 12:

Red: There's someone I think you should find... He's a man who protects the guilty by preying on the innocent. He's killed women, children, infants if need be.* he approached her *

Lizzie's morality: Why does he come near me? I cannot allow to lose focus!

Red: Whatever the particular job calls for...

Lizzie's morality: I can't even concentrate on his words.

Lizzie: I've really missed him!

Lizzie's morality: Conceal, don't feel, don't let him see! I do not find him that attractive or charming or amazing!

_Later..._

Assistant Director Harold Cooper: Reddington said these people were going to disappear. Now, they're burned beyond recognition. What's his explanation?

Lizzie: He hasn't given me one, sir.

Assistant Director Harold Cooper: So call him! Get him in here!

Lizzie: He'll only meet off-site. He doesn't think the mole hunt ends with Newton Phillips. Reddington believes that there's someone on the inside.

Assistant Director Harold Cooper: I think he just wants to be with you away from prying eyes. If this crash is not an accident, then I want to know what it is. So, meet with your fiance. Get him to talk. It should be easy.

_Then..._

Lizzie: I think I was followed.

Red: _" __I I follow, I follow you deep sea baby, I follow you, I I follow, I follow you, dark boom honey, I follow you"_

Lizzie's morality: Is this really necessary?

Red: Yes. It's a sanctuary. I'm planning to marry you in this church.

Lizzie's morality: You were wrong about Madrczyk. You said the Alchemist was hired to protect him. Now he's dead.

Red: Pytor Madrczyk is alive.

Lizzie's morality: No, he's dead.

Red: He's alive!

Lizzie: No, he isn't! Okay, maybe you're right...

Lizzie's morality: Are you telling me you know where he wanted to flee?

Red: If I tell you... you have to promise me you'll try the fertilized duck eggs. It's a daring and unique dining experience. You'll think you've died and gone to hell.

_Later..._

Lizzie's morality: How does he do it?

Red: I don't know even half of it. I've heard rumors. Removing white blood cells from a victim and replacing them with the red blood cells of his client. Leaving cloned DNA at crime scenes to mislead the police. Even incorporating synthetic DNA into genuine human tissue.

Lizzie's morality: Don't stare at his lips, don't stare at his lips! Oh, no, it's to late!

_Then..._

Red: Lizzie! Come, look at this. The boys have come up with a remarkable little game. I really don't understand how any of it works, but I just love that...smell the machines make.

Red's hat: Hello, Lizzie! I've missed you quite terribly!

Red's libido: She is wearing red... That's a nice outfit, I bet it would look even better in a pile on my bedroom floor.

Lizzie: * stares at his lips*

Lizzie's morality: Okay, maybe I have a little crush on him... it's no big deal!

Red: What do you know about the man, specifically? What is it that makes him unique?

Lizzie: He's, uh... a scientist. An expert in DNA.

Red: That's what he does. Who is he?

Lizzie: He's nobody. A lab rat.

Red: That's my girl(friend)!

Lizzie: He's a lab rat!

_On the phone..._

Red: Just out of curiosity, what number am I on your speed dial?

Lizzie: Seven.

Red:*offended* I should be your number 1! Who's six?

Lizzie: Chinese takeout. Can we come back to this later? I need your help!

_More later..._

Red: The Alchemist...you found him!

Lizzie's morality: Yes. And you were right about the people he helped disappear. Some of them we don't even know. Cooper thought you might be able... You didn't even look at it.

Red: I have other business.

Lizzie's morality: That's what this was about. Sending us to find the Alchemist for you. So you could have that list. Who is it that you're looking for?

Red: I'd love to talk, Lizzie, but as I said I have unfinished business to attend to.

Lizzie:*rejected* "_Why you gotta be so mean?"_


End file.
